


The Start of Something New

by katanrock



Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, I just want Obi-Wan and Cal to have met before shit went down, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: After coming back from a short, but intense mission, newly appointed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself hiding from Master Che in hopes of skipping his mandatory medical evaluation. He finds an unexpected companion instead. Or, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Cal Kestis meet for the first time.
Relationships: Obi-Wan & Cal Kestis
Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
Comments: 11
Kudos: 366





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story. My last foray into fanfiction was when I was 12 (and my writing was ass- I guess it still kinda is). This is a very self-indulgent story, that I hope will turn into a series of unrelated (haha no... unless?) meetings between Obi-Wan and Cal. Basically, I want these two redheads to meet really badly. 
> 
> This might turn into an AU in the future? Maybe? Will I have the willpower to do it?
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Water trickled from waterfalls into ponds. Exotic fauna thrived in their respective habitat. On Coruscant, the man-made weather control decided on a nice, sunny day, reflecting off glass and into the Jedi Temple. As usual, the Room of a Thousand Fountains opens its doors to fellow Jedi, a haven for those wishing to find peace. 

However, a certain redhead finds himself unable to find his center, even in a secluded area under a large tree, which must be a couple hundred years old. The Living Force eluded him. 

Exhaling deeply (not a sigh that is too unbecoming of a Jedi Master), Obi-Wan opens his eyes to the beautiful gardens. 

Obi-Wan has barely been back in the Temple for more than a few hours when the headache began. His mandatory visit to the healers had been voluntarily postponed. By himself. 

He knew Master Che was most likely tearing through the Temple as of right now. But he didn’t have the strength to go through medical evaluation. 

Though you seem to have enough strength to hide from Master Che, Obi-Wan’s mind inputs. Oddly enough, it sounds like his late master. 

Obi-Wan shakes his head, before groaning in discomfort. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to see the healers. If not for this kriffing headache. Immediately after that thought entered his mind, Obi-Wan immediately shut the idea down. Nothing was worth the Healing Wing.

Before he could try to meditate again, a rustle came from the downtrodden path that Obi-Wan entered from. The area under the large tree was hidden by tall grass, allowing seclusion and peace easily. But it seems that Obi-Wan was not the only Jedi who knew of the peaceful meadow.

Emerging from the tall grass was a young child. A Youngling, most likely age 9. Male human. His most notable trait was his fiery hair, much more red than Obi-Wan’s orange, ginger hair. When the child’s eyes landed on Obi-Wan, he froze. 

“M-master Kenobi-“, the child stuttered out. 

Obi-Wan stifled his sigh (successfully this time) as the Youngling stiffened up, falling into a bow. Of course, he didn’t blame the child. Who wouldn’t be in awe while in the presence of “The Sith Killer”? The Perfect Jedi? Obi-Wan’s headache, turning migraine pulsed once more. He settled his features into a kind smile.

“Hello, Youngling.” Obi-Wan replied to the child. “I understand that this tree is a safe haven for many. Have you come to meditate?” 

The child was still for a moment. Then, as if his mind lagged like a (computer but not idk), he stuttered out a reply. 

“Y-yes, master.” The child forced out. He hesitated, before adding on. “I- I can’t find my center.” 

Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding. Some days, the Force can elude oneself. Just as it’s doing to me right now, Obi-Wan’s incessant voice (which didn’t sound like Qui-Gon itdidnot) continued to interject. He motioned for the child to come closer. The Youngling (he needed to ask his name) tensed, before slowly shuffled over. He kneeled down in front of Obi-Wan, his head bowed so that he looked at the grassy floor.

“What is your name, Youngling?” Obi-Wan inquired. The child raised his eyes, green on blue collided.

“Cal- Cal Kestis.” The boy-Cal- whispered.

“Cal.” Obi-Wan repeated. A simple name. But it suited the boy in front of him. “Would you like to meditate with me? I’m afraid that I am having trouble finding my center as well. A companion could do us both well.”

The child’s green eyes widened, before he began to vigorously nod his head. Both humans closed their eyes, and opened their mental shields to their surroundings.

Obi-Wan reached his senses out, letting the Force carry his spirit deeper into his consciousness. In front of him, Cal’s force presence sang. It was bright. Not as bright as his Padawan Anakin, but a star in it’s own right. The plants and lifeforms surrounding them glowed as well. A pop of light emerged, where a fellow Jedi passed by their secret garden. 

While Obi-Wan sank further into the Force, Cal seemed stuck above the current. Obi-Wan reached his presence out, guiding Cal deeper into meditation. Focus on the tree, the grass, the water. Let the Living Force envelope you, Obi-Wan inputted. Slowly, Cal settled into meditation, melding his presence into his surroundings. Even at nine years old, his grasp of the Living Force was astounding. Much better than Obi-Wan at his age. Satisfied of Cal’s improvement, Obi-Wan allowed himself to sink into his own meditation. 

Come back to the surface, the Force whispered to Obi-Wan. The man began to slowly extricate himself from it’s grasp, floating up to the surface. Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan immediately noted the shift in light. Coruscant’s cycle was beginning to enter nighttime. In front of him, Cal still knelt, slowly coming out of his own meditation as well. Cal blearily blinked, slowly coming to awareness. His eyes met Obi-Wan’s, and he seemed shocked. Before Obi-Wan could say anything, the child jolted up, gave a low bow.

“T-thank you Master Kenobi,” Cal muttered. He straightened up, fidgeting with his tunic. Out of meditation, Cal seemed much more energetic than when he entered the clearing.

Obi-Wan smiled at Cal, before lowering his head at acknowledgement. “We are all here to help guide you. Trust in the Force.” 

Cal, noticing the dismissal, gave one last bow before leaving through the tall grass he entered through. Behind him, Obi-Wan smiled. It was nice to meditate with a child who could enter meditation easily. He may have struggled in the beginning, but he easily maintained his center, unlike a certain padawan. 

Obi-Wan slowly stood up. Most of the day has gone, and he needed to check up on Anakin and get some much needed rest. Then, he felt her presence. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi!” Master Che shouted from behind the grass. Obi-Wan sighed. 

But first, a trip to the healers is needed, Obi-Wan thought, before Master Che rips me apart.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan disappears into the tall grass.


End file.
